Parental guidance
by ChainedCloud
Summary: What if Hibari, Mukuro and Dino watched something bad and starts kissing Tsuna. What will Giotto do when the three starts saying that they will marry Tsuna? NOTE:THE TENTH GENERATION ARE KIDS WHILE THE FIRST GENERATION ARE THEIR PARENTS.  please read!
1. Chapter 1: The reason it starts

**This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me.**

**(NOTE: Giotto and the others are the tenth generation Vongola Famiglia)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR *sob* T_T**

**HOPE you like it XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First reason<strong>

It was a peaceful day at the Vongola mansion.

"Now remember, go to sleep early and don't go outside ok." Said Giotto while holding his _**cute**_ little Tsuna. "Yes papa" replied Tsuna with a smile, then Giotto kissed Tsuna's forehead.

"Takeshi, keep on practicing on how to use your sword alright?" said Asari while patting Takeshi's head. "Hai~" said Takeshi happily.

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE BRING DYNAMITES TO SCHOOL AGAIN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted G while staring at his son, Hayato. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OLD MAN! I ONLY FOLLOW JUUDAIME!" replied Hayato. They both stared at each other…both angry at each other.

"Hn" grunted Alaude, "Hn" replied Kyoya. Like father like son

"Nufufufu~ now Mukuro, I will leave you to protect Chrome alright." said Deamon. "Kufufufu~ of course father, leave it to me. Chrome will be safe with me." Mukuro said with confidence. "Father b-be s-s-safe." Chrome said shyly. Deamon smiled.

"RYOHEI! KEEP ON TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Knuckles, "OF COURSE UNCLE! I NEED TO BE STRONG TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei replied loudly. Everyone almost had their eardrums explode.

"OI! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY OUR EARS TURF-TOP!" shouted Hayato at Ryohei. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY TO THE EXTREME OCTOPUS-HEAD!" shouted Ryohei at Hayato. The two were now arguing with each other. Tsuna tried to stop them, the two couldn't say no because of those puppy dog eyes looking at them.

"Bye everyone!" all parents said while waving goodbye to their children. "Bye!" replied all of their children. Their parents had an appointment with another family to have an alliance. Lampo was at his father's mansion together with Lambo.

**~~After 1 hour~~**

"I'm bored." Said Takeshi while staring his sword. Everyone was feeling the same way. The mansion was quiet since their fathers have left. "OI! I'M BORED TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei. "SHUT UP TURF-TOP, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Hayato was so pissed because his dynamites were confiscated by his father. Ryohei suddenly kept on shouting "I'M BORED! I'M BORED! I'M BORED TO THE EXTREME!". "OI~! SHUT THE HELL UP TURF-TOP, OUR EARS ARE GONNA EXPLODE!". Hayato was now so very pissed, he wanted to kill him. When he can't control his temper any longer he chased Ryohei. Ryohei ran as far as he could, "OI, COME BACK HERE AND LET ME KICK YOUR ASS TURF-TOP!" shouted Hayato angrily, "NO WAY TO THE EXTREME!". Tsuna followed them saying "Hayato-nii, Ryohei-nii please stop fighting!". Takeshi got worried at what might happen to Tsuna so he followed them as well.

Mukuro and Hibari were left in the room, they were realising a huge murderous aura. They were resisting on fighting each other because if Tsuna sees them he might cry, the both of them didn't want to see and make their little cute nephew cry. Both of them **loved** Tsuna. "Kufufufu~I'll just watch television." Said Mukuro, you could see his eye was twitching cause he really wanted to kill Hibari. When Mukuro opened the Television, he searched for an interesting show. Suddenly he came to a channel where there was a man and a woman doing something on the bed. (NOTE: Their butler was helping the maids clean the mansion.)

The two (Hibari and Mukuro) got interested in the show, they sat there and watched.

_**~The Show~**_

"Ahhhhh…. P-please go f-faster…" the girl moaned.

The man smirked "As you wish." He thrusted his member faster as it went in and out of her hole. His pace was getting faster and deeper at each thrust.

"Ahhhhhhhh! More, m-more~ go even d-deeper. Ah!" the girl moaned in pleasure.

"I'm going to cum!" the boy grunted. "Yes fill me, f-fill me with your love… AH!" the girl said. The boy couldn't take it anymore, after a few seconds he came inside her.

_**~In reality~**_

The two boys blushed (actually Hibari just stared with wide eyes). They were still staring at the show, on how the boy pleases the girl. After that show, there was show about marriage life, both of them saw the process of a couple and what couples do.

They turned off the television, at the same time Tsuna and the others came back. Hibari and Mukuro have just witnessed the reality of the cruel world. But the two noticed at the show, the couple was happy no matter how many hardships they have to overcome and in death they were smiling while holding their hands. While observing they suddenly thought of Tsuna. _"It would be nice if I can do dose things to Tsuna." _Hibari thought to himself. Mukuro was thinking _"I would love those things to happen with me and Tsuna". _The two glared at each other saying "_Tsunayoshi is mine so don't touch him" _that was the day when those two already planned their future….with Tsuna.

**~ Cavallone residence~**

Dino had also watched the show (coincidentally) and immediately thought of Tsuna and blushed, he also planned his future…..with Tsuna

Since that day, the three started reading books on how to get the one you love. They studied about the kinds of kisses, positions, places, and many more.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I really hope it doesn't suck but, this is my first fanfic after all. Please review. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Second reason

**Hello~**

**Thank you for those people who reviewed my story. **

**My exams are coming up and I don't think I can update chapter 3 but don't worry I'll make sure I'll start working on chapter 3 after my exams. ~~SORRY~~ **

**This is the second chapter hope you like it. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Second reason<strong>

"Oh man! I'm so tired!" said Giotto while he sweating so hard. "I never knew we were going to be ambushed after every meeting!" said Asari while he was panting hard. Everyone was tired, they were fighting a lot of enemies after every meeting with other families. They were gone for one week because they went to so many countries.

"Hey guys whose car is that?" asked Lampo looking a little worried '_I feel like something bad is going to happen' _Lampo thought. "Look at the crest you brat, it's from the Cavallone family." Said G, he was having an epic headache. "Nufufufu I wonder what they're doing here?" asked Deamon. "Their probably here to let Dino play with our kids." Said Giotto with a smile. When they opened the door they were so shocked for what they have seen.

* * *

><p><strong>~Before they came~<strong>

"OIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH JUUDAIME!" shouted Gokudera.

"I already told you herbivores that Tsuna is mine." Hibari growled glaring at Dino and Mukuro while he is holding Tsuna. "Kufufufu…who said that **my **Tsuna is yours anyway?" Mukuro took Tsuna from Hibari's hand and glared at Hibari. "I'm the one who's going to have Tsuna, not you guys." Dino said and took Tsuna from Mukuro while glaring and holding his whip (Romario is with Dino so he's not clumsy…yet) Dino, Mukuro, and Hibari were taking Tsuna from each other's arm. "WAAAAH~ I-I'm g-getting s-s-sleepy~. "said Tsuna, he was already seeing stars, the brunette can't think straight, his vision was getting blurry. Tsuna finally fell asleep.

"I'm the perfect match for Tsuna not you guys." said Dino. "Then prove it herbivore" the skylark glared at Dino, even Mukuro. Dino smirked. Mukuro and Hibari both had a bad feeling. "I'll gladly prove it." Dino suddenly kissed Tsuna on the **lips**, Mukuro and Hibari both felt anger and jealousy. "JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as his jaw dropped, "T-Tsuna~" Takeshi stuttered, "OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. They were all making EPIC FACES. The door suddenly opened.

* * *

><p>Giotto and the others were so shocked at the scene (of the crime). They just saw Dino kissing Tsuna. Their jaws dropped, the kids just ignored them like they were never here, and they all focused on Tsuna being kissed by Dino. Giotto and the others wanted to know what happened, "Ummm~ can you guys t-tell us wha-."before Giotto could ask, Mukuro suddenly took Tsuna from the hands of Dino, "Kufufufu~ how dare you take Tsuna's <strong>first kiss<strong> away from me." Mukuro gave an evil aura.

'_Tsuna's f-first kiss got stolen by a b-b-boy!' _Giotto's mind was about to explode because he had just witness the loss of his son's virgin lips being taken by dangerous (hot) BOYS, it's alright if it was a girl, but a boy a freaking boy has to take his son's soft, warm, and **pure** lips.

"Kufufufufu~ maybe I'll take a kiss from you to, **my **Tsunayoshi." Said Mukuro on Tsuna's ear with a deep sexy voice, Tsuna was sleeping that he didn't understand. Mukuro kissed Tsuna on the **lips**, he pushed his tongue inside Tsuna's wet caverns. Tsuna couldn't help but moan.

Everyone was so shocked from what they heard. Tsuna moaned as Mukuro danced with Tsuna's tongue. Deamon felt proud, his son was like him when he was a child. Giotto started crying and G and Asari tried to comfort him.

"A French kiss at a young age, not bad." Said Elena who is standing behind Deamon for some reason.

* * *

><p>"What the-! Elena, how the hell did you get here?" Deamon asked happily, the other guardians almost had a heart attack because Elena appeared out of nowhere. "Oh! In this fanfic I have license to appear out of the blue." Elena said with a smile on her face. "Um Elena-"Asari put his hand on Elena's shoulder "-we reminded you to never ever break the fourth wall." Asari said with a sad face. "Oh my! I'm sorry I forgot. Well anyway back to the story."<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>This is the real story)<strong>

Hibari took Tsuna from Mukuro's hold and growled at Mukuro. "Kufufufu~ what will you do? I already gave him an French kiss, what else can you do?" Mukuro smirked evilly at Hibari. Hibari smirked and took out a chocolate from his pocket and fed it to Tsuna_. _"That's all you're going to do? I expected more Kyoya. "said Dino with a depressed expression. "Hn, watch and learn herbivore, this is how you give an epic kiss." Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna, he pushed his tongue inside Tsuna's wet caverns and moved his tongue roughly, while kissing and French kissing both of them also devoured the chocolate inside their mouth. Tsuna moaned a lot. Hibari was kissing Tsuna so rough, after 5 seconds you'll hear Tsuna moan. Mukuro was irritated that Hibari was a better kisser than him. Dino was both angry and impressed. Alaude was proud that his son beaten Mukuro's kiss while Deamon is pissed.

Giotto couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and ran straight to where Tsuna is, he took Tsuna away from the three boys. Everyone was shocked. "You three. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SON!" Giotto shouted angrily at the three kids. "Alaude and Deamon take responsibility to what happened here today. Will you two discipline your kids!" Giotto said to them with an angry voice. "I can believe that Daemon's and Alaude's son can do this kind of things but even you Dino, this is too good to be true." Giotto scolded the three but they were not listening. "I want you three to stop molesting Tsuna." Giotto commanded them. "Uncle Giotto is right. STOP MOLESTING JUUDAIME/TSUNA!" shouted Gokudera and Takeshi.

"NO!" they answered (Mukuro, Hibari, and Dino). Everyone turned to them.

"What did you say?" asked Giotto with a stern look. "We said no!" the three replied. Everyone stared at them. "Don't synchronise with me you herbivores" said Hibari while giving off an evil aura. "Kufufufu~ you should be the one to stop synchronising with me." said Mukuro while smirking evilly. "That's just gross." Dino said.

"Why do you even want to molest Tsuna?" asked Lampo with a worried look on his face.

"I WANT TO MARRY TSUNA!" the three synchronised…_again._

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second chapter hope you like it. Oh yeah and…<strong>

…**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3: Third reason

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! XD**

**I'm sorry I updated this late, it's because after my exams that lasted for four days we had our field demonstration where the whole 6****th**** graders have to dance as one group. Our practice lasted for three days, but we won! After that was our sports day… this lasted for three days! Both my legs and hands felt numb. T^T *sob***

**Anyway…Thank you for everyone that reviewed my story. It made me feel so HAPPY! XD**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**

**This is the third chapter hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Third reason<strong>

"I WANT TO MARRY TSUNA!" the three synchronised…_again._

Giotto's jaw dropped…actually…everyone's jaw dropped (except for Alaude and Deamon). "YOU ASSHOLE'S! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LET YOU MARRY JUUDAIME!" shouted Gokudera, he was so pissed. "I'm with Gokudera on this one." Takeshi said with a serious face. "Kufufufu…When I marry Tsuna I'm going to make him feel so good on the bed, I can just imagine it" said Mukuro with a smile, there were even sparkles in his eyes. "I'm the one who's going to take his purity away not you!" said Dino with an angry and serious face. "Herbivores, I thought I told you that I'm much better on the bed than anyone else." Everyone was shocked, 'how did they know about _those kind of stuff_!'. "I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER'S INNOCENCE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was too overprotective towards his little brother.

While the kids were arguing about…um~…_those things_, their parents was shocked (Alaude just widen his eyes), how did their kids know about adult things. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Giotto. Everyone was silenced

_More silence…_

…_._

_Silence~_

…_._

"How did you guys know about those kinds of things?" asked Giotto with a serious voice and face. "Television." The kids synchronised.

"How come no one saw you guys watching?" Lampo asked

"It's because we were watching in a different place." Takeshi said with a smile. (_He even said that with a smile)_

"Don't t-tell me…you guys went to a b-bar!" Lampo said with an epic shocked face.

G punched Lampo for thinking bad things about his…t-their son's. "DON'T THINK BAD THINGS ABOUT OUR KIDS YOU BRAT!"

"Don't think bad things about children." Giotto said finally calming down on what happened. "Maa,maa, Giotto's right everyone." Asari said. Giotto looked at the kids, "Now, the thing Lampo said wasn't true right guys?" asked Giotto with a smile that hoped for a nice answer.

"Ha! Ha! Uncle Lampo is right." Takeshi said while laughing.

_A moment of silence~..._

Their parents started crying, "All hope is lost. We failed as parents." Asari said while on the emo corner, everyone agreed.

"Deamon~" Elena said with a creepy voice that sent chills to everyone "Y-yes d-dear." Deamon knew when Elena's voice was like that she was angry at something. "You haven't been teaching kids naughty things have you~" whispered Elena on Deamon's ear. "Nufufufu~ even if I'm a sadist I don't do anything to harm our children."

When Alaude heard this he stood up "For going to bars at a young age and for not knowing I'll bite you to death" Alaude took out his handcuffs and glared at everyone.

"WAIT!" Knuckle shouted. Everyone stared at him. "There must be a reason for the kids going there." Knuckle said giving hope to everyone '_He's right, maybe our kids didn't go there on purpose!_' everyone's face lit up, they were glowing with hope. Alaude hid his handcuffs, he too wanted to know the reason.

"Now tell us what made you guys go to a bar." asked Knuckle

Hibari just sat in a corner not bothering to tell the story, he doesn't have too because his siblings would just tell the reason. Even Mukuro and Dino did this.

"Actually…" they all synchronised.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"Yay! Today's our field trip!" Takeshi was excited because today was their school trip.

"Kufufu~ too bad that Tsunayoshi couldn't come" said Mukuro.

"SAWADA IS SICK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, everyone's ear almost exploded.

"OI! TURF-TOP SHUT THE FUCK UP! I ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE JUUDAIME ASKED ME TOO!" Gokudera was sad that Tsuna was sick that he can't join them. He wanted to stay with Tsuna but he told Gokudera to go with them.

_**~After two hours~**_

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked while shouting.

While they were exploring they took a wrong turn and got separated from the class. They were worried because after 5 ours their class will leave. A man suddenly came, he looked kind of drunk.

"Hey k-kids *hic* what you doing *hic* here?" the man asked the kids with a weird voice.

"GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU DRUNK BASTARD!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa, maa, don't be like that Gokudera, maybe he can help us." Takeshi said.

"Hey mister…um~"

"Name is **Shamal ***hic*"(OH MY GOD!)

"Hey mister Shamal can you help us, we're lost?" Takeshi asked the *pervy* old man.

"S-sure come with *hic* me~" Shamal sang while walking towards a place full of lights and a sign board saying '_Touch Me! '_(WTF!)

"WHERE ARE WE GOING TO THE EXTREME MISTER?" Ryohei shouted.

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING! EVERYONE RUN!" Gokudera shouted, everyone glared at Shamal.

"What do you *hic* mean k-kidnap? I'm not *hic* g-going to *hic* that." Shamal said. "Then what's that place were going?" Gokudera asked with a stance getting ready to run.

"Don't worry this is a *hic* place where you will learn *hic* things beyond your imagination." Shamal said.

When Gokudera heard the phrase '_beyond your imagination_' he thought of aliens, monsters, and especially U.M.A.'s (Unidentified Mysterious Animal), his eyes sparkled. "Come on guys lets go already." said Gokudera with sparkling eyes and smile.

"Well if Gokudera says it's alright then let's go!" Everyone followed Shamal (to hell).

When they entered they saw things they shouldn't have, they saw…

**~This scenes are not allowed for people below 18 and above~**

**~After 4 hours~**

"I-I n-never knew…THAT THE WORLD WAS SO AWESOME! DID YOU GUYS SAW THOSE THINGS?" Gokudera shouted with excitement. While they were chatting, their teacher saw them and scolded them for getting lost. They went home with some…knowledge in their heads…and eyes.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>Their parents were emitting evil auras. G walked towards the telephone "Hello, am I talking to an assassin?I WANT YOU TO HUNT DOWN, TORTURE, AND KILL A SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH NAMED SHAMAL!" G shouted and putted the telephone down with a loud thud.<p>

"Why…why Takeshi? You used to be a nice and carefree boy but now… your purity has been stolen! '" Asari over reacted.

"Now that we know how you guys learned those things, what are we going to do about the marriage?" Knuckle asked. "There will be no marriage at all! They're both boys!" Giotto said still not agreeing about the things happening. "Love has no boundaries Giotto." Knuckle said while holding a cross.

"Nufufu~ I have an idea." Everyone stared at him, "Nufufu~ why don't we make a bet. Hibari, Mukuro, and Dino will be the attackers while Gokudera, Takeshi, and Ryohei will be the ones protecting Tsu-kun from the attackers. The attackers will have to make Tsu-kun fall in love on one of them, the protectors will stop the attackers from doing that. This bet will start when Tsu-kun turns 14, since Tsu-kun is still 8 years old you will have to wait for six years. The bet will end when Tsu-kun turns 16."

Everyone stared at him "Actually that's a good idea." said Dino "We can be patient and not touch Tsuna for six years." said Dino. "I'm not agreeing to this!" said Giotto while holding Tsuna tightly. "Why don't we vote for it. Majority wins" said Asari. They all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Voting Results~<strong>

No – 2 (G and Giotto)

Yes – 11 (others)

"I can't believe you guys betrayed me~" Giotto was in the emo corner. "Sorry, we were interested on what's going to happen." said Asari.

Hibari walked out of the room saying "I need to study more positions." "Wait for me, I'm going to join you as well." said Dino. Mukuro followed them.

"I need to train so that I can protect Jyuudaime." Gokudera ran, Takeshi and Ryohei followed him.

Their parents are excited on what's going to happen after 6 years.

Giotto was vowing to himself that he's not going to let anyone take his son…_yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Message to Chloe:<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (and make an account already)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Present

**Hello guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story for a while, I really had huge problems at school. Exams, quizzes, projects, sleepless nights and a whole lot more! I went to the beach, which is why I was able to finish this chapter. I also changed the title because it was too long.**

**By the way thank you for all those people for the wonderful reviews they gave me. One of the reasons that took me a lot of time to not update because I started on making the rest of the chapters. Here's Chapter four, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Start of the bet**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was already a 13 year old boy celebrating his 14th birthday. Giotto organized a party for his son's birthday with their family only. They Cavallone famiglia and some of Tsuna's friends like Shoichi and Spanner was there. All their presents were placed on the corner of the room. Everything was perfect…but…Hibari, Dino, and Mukuro were nowhere to be seen. This worried Giotto and the protectors. They were keeping an eye on everything especially Tsuna, after all, he <em>is<em> the target of the bet.

They were now putting the cake on the table. "I'll put the candles on Jyuudaime's cake." but before he did, "HAYATO YOU BRAT! YOU DON'T PUT DYNAMITES AS CANDLES! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL TSUNA?!" G shouted at Hayato angrily. "GOMEN JYUUDAIME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" Gokudera was now bowing in front of Tsuna and was sobbing. "It's a-alright Gokudera-kun, let's just light up the candles ne?!" Tsuna said. "J-Jyuudaime is so kind." Gokudera said with sparkles in his eyes. The candles of the cake were now lit. Everyone was now waiting for him to make a wish and blow the candles out.

"Thanks guys, for celebrating my birthday with me and for everything else." Tsuna was about to cry. "You're welcome, now make a wish Tsuna." said Asari, Tsuna closed his eyes and wished than blew the candles.

"Ne Tsuna, what did you wish for?" asked a curious Takeshi. "Oi baseball freak, if Jyuudaime tells you then it won't come true!" Gokudera said. Tsuna giggled "It's a secret~". "AN EXTREMELY 14TH BIRTHDAY TO YOU TSUNA!" Ryohei shouted so loud that everyone had to cover their ears, "THAT'S MY EXTREME SON!" Knuckles also shouted so very loud (that normal people may be deaf by now). "SHUT THE FUCK UP TURF-TOP!" shouted a totally pissed Gokudera.

"Umm…ano…Minna~, I'm going to go to the bathroom." said Tsuna shyly and went outside the room. The others didn't hear him clearly because of the shouting. "LOOKING FOR A FIGHT OCTOPUS HEAD?!" Ryohei asked loudly, they both got into an argument. Takeshi and Asari were talking to each other. Deamon, Elena, and Chrome were still wondering where Mukuro was, he was really late at Tsuna's birthday party, and they thought he **loves **him. Lampo and Lambo were just sleeping. Giotto was thinking of something. But while everyone was busy, they didn't notice 3 guys staring at them through a small opening at the door, smirking at them maliciously.

"Ahem…" Giotto grabbed everyone's attention to him. Giotto closed his (beautiful) gentle eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them, his eyes were no longer gentle, and they were now serious. "Let me remind you guys that from this day onwards misfortune will be brought upon us. The people that you guys call _'the protectors' _must protect Tsuna at all cost 24/7." "HAI!" answered Gokudera, Takeshi, and Ryohei while saluting. "Make sure he's 100% …no **110% **safe everyday even if you have to put cameras in his room, but the bathroom is off limits _got that! _I don't want people to see him at that kind of (erotically) delicate state and die while watching him. We must also make some rules concerning-" before Giotto could finish he was suddenly interrupted by G. "Come on Giotto, It's not like that those guys are really going to-" before G could finish what he was saying, they heard something that made everyone horrified, worried, and shocked.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They heard Tsuna shriek (like a girl) and that means something happened to him. They rushed outside the room and went to look for Tsuna. "TSUNA/JYUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted everyone. Everyone was now worried about Tsuna and his virginity. _'I hope we're not too late.'_ everyone thought. They split into 2 groups to find Tsuna faster. G, Gokudera and Takeshi heard weird voices and followed them. They were supposed to open the door immediately until they heard things that made them worry. When they opened the door, they were so shocked and angry that the world may end…_literally_!

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsuna's POV~<strong>

Tsuna sighed as he was going back to the room. "I'm really happy that they organized a party for me, but I wish Mukuro, Hibari, and Dino-nii was with us." Tsuna was walking like he was in another world with flowers appearing around him (WTF!). "Hmmmph!" hands suddenly appeared from behind him and dragged Tsuna inside a dark room. He could see a few rays of light, but it wasn't enough to make him see the whole room. "Where am I?! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Tsuna was now panicking, it was hisfirst time this happened to him (really~).

"Kufufu~ there is no need to worry **my precious **Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna only knows one person with that _cough_*freaky*cough*perverted*_cough_ signature laugh, _'Mukuro-san!'_ Tsuna thought. "Pineapple herbivore, who said he was yours, he was mine to begin with, I'll bite you to death." _'Even Hibari-san is here!?'_ Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him that something very bad is going to happen to him. "Come down Kyoya, Don't start a fight with Mukuro." Dino was trying to calm Kyoya down. 'What the hell is happening? Why are Mukuro, Hibari, and even Dino doing in one room? "You do know how important this night is right?" Dino said it in a scary and serious tone that made Tsuna shiver. Tsuna tried to find them in the dark room, but he kept on bumping on chairs, tables, and walls. Tsuna heard them having an argument so he just decided on finding the door, when he was about to turn the knob someone grabbed him.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hibari was hugging Tsuna! "Running away before I even get to eat you, you're a bad boy~" Hibari whispered in Tsuna's ear making Tsuna shiver and blush madly. Tsuna was trying to get himself free from the hug when… "W-wait! What are you d-doing!?" Mukuro was covering Tsuna's eyes with a blindfold, _'Now I really can't see anything!'_ Tsuna thought. "Kufufu~ I'm certain that you will feel good and happy when we give you your birthday **present **tonight." Tsuna was now shaking. "It's alright Tsuna, we won't do anything that would hurt you. _Just trust us~" _Dino whispered in a deep sexy voice that would make any person die from the hotness. Dino handcuffed Tsuna's hands. Tsuna was now blushing so hard, tears were now rolling down the cheeks. The 3 guys smirked.

"Kufufufufu~" Tsuna felt that his belt was being removed. Hands suddenly wrapped itself on Tsuna's length, pumping it up and down, speed getting faster and faster after every pump. "Ah~...ah...p-please…s-stop-AHmmph!" Hibari did the snake kiss on Tsuna while Dino was licking some parts of Tsuna (*nosebleed*)

They were having fun (except Tsuna) when suddenly the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>

When G opened the door all of their eyes had gone static (like what the screen of a TV looks like with no signal). Mukuro, Hibari, and Dino stopped and stared at them while they stared back with static eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Holy shit…" said G.

Everything was destroyed in a split of a second. Half of the mansion was destroyed. Blood splattered everywhere. Almost dead bodies. Destroyed houses. Pineapples.

"HOW DARE YOU TAINT JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera threw his bombs at Hibari, but Hibari dogged it as he swiftly ran towards Gokudera and hit him in the stomach. "HAYATO!" G shouted as he was fighting Mukuro. Takeshi was fighting Dino.

Giotto stood there while watching them destroy his mansion and other valuable stuffs. Giotto was so angry, angry of his mansion getting destroyed, and most importantly angry for his sweet little Tsuna getting fucked by 3 detestable human beings. Giotto wore his gloves.

"…_.Die"_

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 4!:) Oh one of the real reasons that I didn't update for so long was because….<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I got lazy**

**Sorry it happens to all.**

**DON'T HATE ME AND PLEASE REVIEW! T^T**


End file.
